Pequeña Princesa
by Mike Perea
Summary: La Princesa Leia recuerda momentos hermosos con Bail Organa justo antes de que le entreguen los Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. En Memoria de Carrie Fisher.


**En memoria de Carrie Fisher (1956-2016)**

 **...**

Ya no soy una niña, mi padre me lo dejó muy claro aún sin decírmelo cuando me encomendó esta misión. Nací en cuna de oro, entre lujos, criados y comodidades, con personas a mi servicio y dispuestas a dar la vida por mí. Algún día ocuparé el lugar de mi padre como Reina de Alderaan, para eso nací. Gobernar es mi destino, hacer que las leyes se cumplan...servir al Imperio como Senadora. Espero que ese día nunca llegue.

Me criaron para ser de la Realeza. Me enseñaron a hablar, a comer y caminar; a no decir groserías y a ser delicada como una flor. No mentiría diciendo que no me siento a gusto así. Papá me dijo una vez que era toda una mujer, que había madurado lo suficiente para gobernar nuestro planeta, que sería le mejor mandataria de toda la Galaxia; que cuando comenzara mi reinado este estaría lleno de justicia y de paz.

De eso hace mucho, cuando yo apenas tenía quince años. Desde entonces él seguía creyendo que yo era una niña, sin embargo yo ya era una mujer. Era una Rebelde. La primera misión que tuve como tal fue ayudando a varios miembros de la Rebelión. Todo salió bien, pero nunca creí que volvería a ocupar el mismo puesto a pesar de que siempre lo anhelé.

Hoy desde que me desperté supe que iba a hacer la diferencia y algo dentro de mí me dijo que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar. Mi padre se despidió con un beso y un abrazo, me dijo que me quería. "Mi pequeña princesa", me susurró al oído antes de partir a Yavin IV en dirección a la Base Rebelde. Dijo que tenía una misión importante para mí, que me encargaría de llevar Esperanza a la Galaxia. No sé a que se refería, pero sé que era algo importante.

Escuché noticias de un enfrentamiento que había comenzado en Scariff, de corazón espero que todo haya salido bien. Mencionaron que varios miembros de nuestro bando se habían infiltrado a una Base Imperial para robar algo de sumo valor, papá y Mon Mothma, la líder, dijeron que no me preocupara y que cuando la información llegara a mis manos que la cuídara con mi alma y mi vida. Que estén seguros de que así será, todo sea por la causa, todo sea por el sueño y la libertad. Todo sea por la Rebelión.

Me siento feliz y me siento triste al mismo tiempo, me siento preocupada y me siento llena de vida. Todo eso, desde la despedida de mi padre hasta pensar en que soy de vital importancia en este movimiento me hace recordar cuando era una niña traviesa de ocho años, cuando por las mañanas papá llegaba a hacerme cosquillas a mi habitación en el Palacio de Alderaan.

Dormía profundamente, apenas pensando en lo que se venía para el resto del día. Soñando únicamente con juegos y con otros niños con los que hacía travesuras por todo el palacio la vida apenas y me recordaba que estábamos dominados por una temible dictadura. Durante las mañanas papá entraba a mi habitación cayado, de puntitas para no hacer ruido. Abría las ventanas de sopetón y dejaba que la luz del sol entrara por la ventana lastimando mis ojitos. Seguía con sueño, no quería levantarme. Deseaba pasar todo el día en la cama.

Bail Organa, papá, corría hacía la cama y saltaba encima para hacerme cosquillas y despertarme. Comenzaba a reírme, de ira por despertarme y de felicidad al saber que tenía un padre que me amaba. Era una niña afortunada, y más afortunada me sentía cuando me levantaba entre sus brazos y me alzaba en el aire una y otra vez mientras yo moría a carcajadas.

—¡Arriba, Princesita!— decía con emoción.

Me cargaba entre sus brazos y me llevaba a la ventana donde observábamos la grandeza del Planeta. Lleno de edificios y gente con la que me encariñé con el tiempo. Hermosos árboles y montañas, animales y enormes lagos dominando el paisaje...era mi casa. Mi único hogar.

En otras ocasiones cuando papá se iba al Senado y me dejaba con los criados mi única compañía eran los droides del Capitán Antillies. C3PO y R2D2 eran mis mejores amigos cuando niña. Difícilmente podía jugar con los otros niños del palacio, puesto que ellos estaban ocupados en otras cosas mientras yo recibía clases particulares. Solo mis días libres jugaba con lo demás nenes, y nuestros ratos de diversión eran inimaginables.

Amaba como C3PO me contaba historias y cuentos de Princesas y Príncipes que se enamoraban, de grandes monstruos que querían matar magos y de como estos últimos los vencían con sables luminosos. Historias de amor, de Rebelión y de Aventura. Ese droide de protocolo era bueno contando relatos y lo sigue siendo. R2, por otro lado...ese pequeñin de color azul siempre sacaba de quicio a Threepio, y lo sigue provocando. Adoro a esos dos amigos metálicos, mis amigos de la infancia.

La primera vez que vi a Artoo tenía cinco años. Viajaba con mi Padre desde Coruscant de vuelta a Alderaan. Me paseaba como traviesa por los pasillos y me topé con él de casualidad. Al parecer estaba huyendo.

— ¿Quién eres?— le pregunté inocentemente. El droide crepitó haciendo ruidos que me parecieron chistosos. Ruidos de máquina hablados en binario, el idioma de los robots.

— ¡Ven a jugar conmigo!— supliqué sonriendo— Estoy aburrida— . Momentos más tarde su amigo de color dorado llegó en su búsqueda, regañándole como siempre. Ahí conocí a esos dos. Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi infancia.

Miro por la ventana de mi nave la grandeza del espacio. Hemos arribado a Scariff...bueno, cerca. Puedo ver el planeta desde aquí y al parecer no se ve muy bien ahí abajo. Me han avisado que saltaremos al hiperespacio. Recibí hace poco un mensaje de mi padre.

" _Leia...Mi Pequeña Princesa...Volveré a Alderaan, mientras tanto recibirás los planos de una base Imperial capaz de destruir Planetas Enteros. La llaman Estrella de la Muerte. Confío en que podrás llevarlos a salvo hasta Tatooine para entregárselos a un viejo amigo mio. Su nombre es Obi-Wan Kenobi. Esos planos son de vital importancia para la Rebelión...Te amo, Princesita, nunca lo olvides. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, mi pequeña_ ".

Una parte de mi sintió nervios al recibir aquello, otra tristeza y una más me hizo saber que siempre podré contar con el amor de mi padre, que nunca me abandonará. Anhelo mucho poder verlo de nuevo, regresar a casa y cumplir mi Misión.

Justo ahora la puerta de la habitación donde estoy se abre. Escucho unos pasos detrás de mi y una voz que conozco a la perfección hablarme.

— ¡Alteza!— dice el Capitán Antillies.

Me apresuro y me doy media vuelta para recibirlo con una sonrisa.

— La transmisión que recibimos— continúa extendiendo su mano para entregarme los Planos que enviaron los Rebeldes— ¿Qué fue lo que nos enviaron?—pregunta con curiosidad.

—Esperanza— contesto con alivio. Nuestra nave salta al hiperespacio y desaparecemos en la oscuridad. Ya no soy una niña, soy más que una Princesita...Soy una Rebelde.

 **FIN**


End file.
